halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Truth Mansion
The Legendary Truth Mansion is the current headquarters of the famous paranormal investigator team, Legendary Truth. It is also the current location of the trophies belonging to the Legions of Horror. History Heir to a treasure trove of Leonardo da Vinci's work, Orazio Melzi displayed little interest in "antiquated writings, out-of-style paintings and obsolete plans." Orazio did not inherit his father Francesco's appreciation of the masterwork. He subsequently and indiscriminately disposed of all the collections. Among them was the Codice del Palazo Spirituale (Codex Phasma Phasmatis) - The Book of a Spiritual Place. The original sketches in the Codex Phasma Phasmatis' are of a unique design that can best be described as an elegant fusion of an abbey, sanctuary, library study hall, and underground labyrinth of archive vaults. It is said to have been divinely inspired by creative drives of equal weight; architectural perfection and spiritual purity to be housed in a monastic arrangement of buildings, cloisters subterranean chambers. And it inspired a devoted collaboration by its subsequent owners. Throughout the centuries, the Codex Phasma Phasmatis is destined to be touched and refined by a long life of artist priests, religious scholars, and ecclesiastic architects, passing first into the hands of Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simon, Giorgio Vasari and then a succession of curators, art historians and in 1708, into a much devoted collection housed in Église du Dôme. Here, important additions to the Codex are made in the design of the cloisters and courtyards. During its years in the possession of Jules Hardouin Monsart, the Codex is rumored to have been edited during a secret collaboration with Sir Christopher Wren, an English master architect and bitter rival. Thought to be passionate about confining opinions as to detail, philosophy and style, the two architects put aside their differences for a greater cause. Decades later, still on French soil, the Codex falls into the hands of architectural theorist of the Enlightenment Era (and a fiercely proud French patriot). A staunch supporter of Napoleonic treatises, he reluctantly puts the Codex on the black market to help fund the war with Russia in 1812. A well-funded American theologian and art history expert is the highest bidder. Upon purchase from Jean-Baptise Rondelet in 1812, the Codex is one of the first secular acquisitions of the newly founded Princeton Theological Seminary and is personally delivered to the school campus by Reverend Dr. Archibald Alexander. Housed with volume after volume of religious masterpieces, it becomes one of the most prized possessions in the Seminary's library. And so it is here that a Princeton University architect first lays eyes on the Codex in 1925. He is said to have been awestruck by the experience and some claimed he became preoccupied by seeing the plans realized. But his attempts to include the buildings among the new lecture halls and dormitories of the university campus fail. In his efforts, Ralph Adams Cram collaborates with an equally dedicated young Princeton architectural student, R. S. Harrison (pseudonym used - direct descendants still reside in Princeton) who at the end of career commissioned to design and build the compound on a private tract in the Sourland Mountains near Princeton. Groundbreaking takes place at Princeton. It is Harrison's final project and he passes one month after the completion of the compound in 1981. Although influenced by its many processors, the final Codex is said to be faithful in basic design to those that were first sketched on Christmas Day in 1518, the last Christmas of Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci. Its philosophy, written in an encrypted code Leonardo learned as a young man in Florence, stands the test of time just as much as his other well-known masterworks. Today, the buildings serve as the headquarters for the Legendary Truth who have occupied the premises since they were commissioned, constructed and completed. This is the home of the Legendary Truth. Online Game Throughout the month of October, Legendary Truth players could log in and play mini-games that gave points to their respective Legion while also going out on field missions whenever a task was called out. A person who is ranked Regent could be allowed to access levels Commoners could not. On Halloween Horror Nights' final nights, the revelation of PS was revealed on the third floor. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Legendary Truth Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando